A fiction of me
by Dayreader
Summary: Mike's involved in a car accident, which isn't clear of who or what caused it. Trevor's back in town, which's unknown to Harvey but exhausting to Mike as he gets involved in one of Trevor's many messes... And oh right, the show is directly after the ending of season 4 so, kind of spoilers
1. Prologue

_**Suits – A fiction of me**_

 **Just to clarify, I tend to shift between the past and now in this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In one moment, Mike stepped onto the street without thinking twice, and in the other, he felt the sharpest, whiplash pain he could ever imagine.

Mike could feel his body hit the car, and then he felt the metal and iron scratch his spine, stomach, arms; he knew that he had pretty much rolled over the car and then, he felt weightless as came crashing down the ground. His vision blurred, there were small stars dancing in his vision. And suddenly, he could discern images of his entire life flashing past his eyes.

Just as he thought that the pain couldn't be anymore unbearable, it stopped, which felt like heaven. Even if Mike couldn't move, he didn't want to. Lying on the asphalt with his arms spread out as he peered up to the sky, he noticed the tall buildings in the periphery of his vision. The sky was dark and the sun was about to fall down from the sky. _What if this was his last memory?_ The sound of the car and the people's shouting faded around him, as he kept looking at the sky, he saw a dark bird come across his vision. Mike wasn't sure if the creature was an actual bird or death that was heading towards him to collect early. Mike lied still, unmoving, until an oxygen mask was placed unto his mouth, and he was placed on something far more comfortable. At least that's what his weak nerves down his spine were telling him.

And then, as the world seemed to weaken, he used his last strength to close his eyes and to embrace the darker.

* * *

(Earlier)

In the office after hours. It wasn't uncommon for lawyers to become workaholic's; at least it was Mike's experience. Mike looked up from his pile of paperwork as he heard familiar footsteps close in and then stop in front of Mike's office. Harvey tapped the glass obnoxiously, stating his presence clearly.

"My office, _now_ ", he didn't wait for Mike to stand up from the chair, in fact, he marched away before Mike could at least nod. Mike gathered the papers in an organized pile, and then he followed Harvey in a beat.

Mike caught up with Harvey halfway to his office, and Mike took a quick glance of the lawyer's exhaustion and frustration.

"What is it?" Mike asked quietly.

"Not here." He said firmly. Something was wrong.

When they reached Harvey's office, Harvey closed the door behind him and then he went to his desk to sit down.

"Mike, what the hell have you done?" An uneasy feeling started growing in Mike's guts.

"Harvey, what's wrong?" Harvey sighed exasperated.

"You never gave me the Omission file." His words made Mike turn cold. And Mike searched desperately for the time where he'd neglected that file. But he couldn't. He remembered it clearly, placing down the file on Harvey's desk while Harvey was out on a meeting.

"It's impossible, I don't forget things."

"Looks like you did this time. It's just great Mike. Now when you're up halfway up the ladder, you always seem to find a way to crumble down." Mike pretended that he didn't get hurt by those words. But Mike kept thinking in an endless loop, where he in the end, he could nothing find. _Was he going insane?_

"I swear to god that I placed the folder right on your desk." Harvey smirked.

"I don't think you know how important that file was for our case."

"I could just copy the content if you would-"

"Are you kidding me Mike? Not only are you a kid with a false degree from Harvard, but now you also want to be a forger? Forget it. You just made me lose one of the top priority clients of PEARSON SPECTER LITT."

"Harvey, I swear that I-"

"Get out of my office and go back to work. I want these boxes done by the morning." … _left the folder on your desk._ Mike honestly didn't know what to tell him, so he smiled uncomfortably and he wrapped his fingers under the two boxes stacked with files.

Mike would never get any sleep.

48 hours and no sleep, life wasn't fair.

* * *

"110 over 50! Pulse 116!" someone shouted and all hell broke loose. Some nurses pushed Mike down the hall on a stretcher and Mike started reliving the previous pain. Mike wanted to grunt in agony, but he couldn't utter a single sound. He couldn't even open his eyes. All he could do was to drift forth and back between consciousness. He wasn't sure, but he suspected that he was in some kind of a hospital.

Suddenly the moving stopped, and he could feel the presence of a crowd forming around him. He felt something sharp penetrate his flesh on his upper arms, and then he felt no more.

* * *

"Did I tell you to go home?"

"No, but it's been 50 hours. If I don't go to sleep I'm going to collapse."

"Don't pretend like I didn't notice you taking naps in the middle of work-"

"-It's all because of that goddamn file isn't it? A file that I did FYI did leave on your desk", a crease formed in Harvey's forehead.

"Fine. Get the hell out of here and get some goddamn sleep, but I expect you to haul your ass over here first thing morning, because don't think that I will forget this so easily." Mike nodded as he wrapped his fingers around his tie knot and loosened the tie a bit. Mike left his office and then he exited the building, walking around like a zombie. Mike couldn't believe that he'd have to bicycle home. It was true that he did live with Rachel, and had started to take the sub lately instead; the problem was that he had just preferred to take the bike 50 hours ago instead. Now he was caught in the dilemma, of which he could choose to either option,

1\. Take the goddamn bike.

2\. Fall asleep on the goddamn sub.

3\. Take a cab.

Mike didn't take long time at all to think his options through. He'd just take a cab. So he walked toward the street and signaled for a taxi, seconds later he had gotten into one, and just as he gave the driver the address, he leaned against the window and closed his eyes for just a second too long.

"We're here, sir." The driver said, waking Mike up with a shiver. Mike paid and then he got out of the cab in a way that looked like he had just run a marathon. Mike was relieved to see the apartment in front of him and he crossed the street bushed, barely noticing the dusk, he kept his eyes on the pavement, and just as he was about to punch in the code to open the door, someone grabbed his shoulder. Mike turned around, lost in thought of who it could be, and just in the second he saw his face, Mike grunted heavily.

 _Oh fuck no. Why the fuck now. Why today?!_

Of all the hundreds of people that could have showed up on his doorstep, Mike didn't think for a second that the guy would have the courage to show his face again.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Trevor tried to hush him but Mike shook his head violently.

"No, just leave me the hell alone. I'm done taking your shit Trevor." Mike punched in the last number and then he opened the door, but Trevor bashed the door with his hand and bored his eyes into Mike's.

"I need your help. _Please._ It won't take more than an hour, I swear, and I promise that you won't ever see me again."

"What? You pinky-swear? God I'm too tired of your shit Trevor." Trevor looked painfully at him.

"I need your lawyer-expertise. I've messed up, real bad. _I need your help._ Come on Mike, we've been _best friends_ since what? Middle school?"

" _Were",_ Mike rolled his eyes. Mike couldn't handle this, he was too tired, he just wanted to sleep, but knowing Trevor, he'd probably never shut up and let him sleep. And besides, it was so absurd for Trevor to pull that card.

"Please." Mike looked into his eyes and sighed. Maybe Mike decided to do it because he was sleep- deprived, or he had just actually lost his mind, or that he was just crazy all along. But Mike just gave him a small, reluctant nod.

" _Fine."_ Trevor's face lit up in a smile.

"I knew that I could count on you."

"But this's the last time I'll ever see you, and if I see you again, and then I mean it, I'll call the cops."

"Sure, sure." And then Mike followed Trevor to a dark mustang, which Mike immediately suspected that he had stolen.

Trevor pulled his car over in front of a not too fancy hotel. It was that kind of hotel that reminded Mike of his old apartment. Mike was impressed with himself that he hadn't fallen asleep on the spot.

He climbed out of the car and followed Trevor into the hotel.

* * *

He drifted back and forth between consciousness. He didn't know how many days had passed. The problematic thing about this was that he was just simply _too tired_ to open his eyes. He was once on the verge of opening his eyes as he heard familiar distant voices, he really tried to return to the real world, but it was too hard, so he made a mental note to try to wake up later.

* * *

"This's Susana", Trevor said as he opened the number 45 door. A woman in her thirties sat in a chair by the window smoking a cigarette. She had a long, red, chestnut hair and jade-green eyes.  
The girl was Trevor's type. Mike still couldn't put the pieces together of why he was needed.  
"You're Mike Ross I presume?" the red-head said as she blew out a cloud of smoke.  
"Yes, just tell me what you need so that I can be left alone." the girl nodded at the chair in front of her.  
"You can sit down if you like." Mike did.  
"Now what?" he asked Trevor who lingered by the door.  
"I've been accused of being the head of a drug mafia, which is a false statement. I'm at trial now, thanks to some rats that decided to frame me. Trevor said that you were one of the best. Will you help me?"  
Mike shot Trevor a look.  
"You call this one hour tops?"

What if Mike never woke up? What if he would keep living in a daze, trapped between reality and his fantasy?

Mike got up and hushed Trevor into a separate room.  
"What the hell Trevor? You expect me to represent a drug-mafia? You told me that this was a small thing. I can't do this right now. I don't have the time and the authority. Harvey would never allow this anyways."  
Trevor gave him a look.  
"Who said he needs to know?"  
"I can't take on a drug case where the person I defend is guilty."  
"She's not guilty."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I said so. Please Mike, she can't go to prison." Mike just shook his head and headed for the door.  
"What's the name of your fiancé now again? Oh right. Rachel. You haven't forgotten to send me an invitation to your wedding, right?" Trevor's features darkened, and Mike turned cold.  
"Don't. Don't ever say her name." Mike didn't want to know how he knew.  
"Then help me. Because I wouldn't want anything to happen to Rachel."  
"I will call the cops."  
"And I will tell them about your law-degree."  
Mile considered his options.  
1.

* * *

Mike couldn't understand how sleeping could make him so tired. He just wanted to rest, but somehow, the more he slept, the more tired he got.

Before Mike knew it, it was morning, and Mike had not used the time to get some decent 8 hours sleep.  
He thought about what would happen if he didn't come to the office. And then he realized that he didn't care.  
So Mike went home, and didn't care about Harvey's wrath he'd have to face later.

Mike jolted awake as there was a loud knocking on his door. Mike didn't understand why Rachel didn't just open the door with her keys. But then he remembered that she was staying at some friends at Colombia over the week. Mike looked at the clock and raised his brow as he saw that he had slept for 12 hours. God why didn't he feel well-rested.  
The knocking didn't stop, and Mike got up and opened the door.  
Mike was surprised as he saw Harvey, (who studied him with disgust). Mike hadn't realized that he probably looked like a mess. Messy hair, same clothes, no shower, no shaving etc...  
"What the hell happened to you? And why the hell haven't you been answering your phone?"  
"I slept",  
"You slept 24 hours?"  
"No, I just wasn't around for 20 hours" Mike corrected, and Harvey shoved him aside and stepped into his apartment.  
"Mike, what's going on?" Mike was on the verge on telling him, on verge.  
"Nothing I just-"  
"You just what? You disappear for 20 hours, you don't answer your phone, Donna started to worry..."  
"Whoa it's starting to sound like you actually care."  
"I don't."  
"Then what are you doing here?" Mike didn't mean to sound so harsh. Harvey just gave him a look, and then:  
"You're right, I shouldn't have come, I should have just let you rot in god knows what." for a second, Mike was about to tell him about Trevor, but then he bit his lips.  
"Yeah",  
"If you're not in the office at 6.00 tomorrow morning, you're fired."  
And then he left.

Harvey sat at his desk at six o'clock, chewing the cap of his pen. Mike was twenty minutes late. Harvey heard sirens in the distance, but he shrugged it off. Harvey was not going to let the kid ruin his life. Once Mike was back in the office, he'd throw the entire wrath he got on him, just to make him understand that life wasn't a game and that he needed to start taking things seriously.

Mike stayed up that night buried in that damn girls file, which her name was by the way Susana Marin.  
She had a history of being involved with drugs.

He was never going to win this case.

At five in the morning, Mike took a cab over to Trevor. He would tell Trevor to piss off. Mike thought that he had cut him off earlier, but he guessed that it hadn't occurred to Trevor yet that they weren't friends anymore.  
Mike knocked on the door and a very tired and pissed Trevor asnwered.

"What, Mike?"

"I need to talk to you, alone." Trevor looked back, probably looking at Susana, and then he nodded. A couple of minutes later, he was back dressed.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

It was now nine o'clock in the morning and Harvey had started to worry. It was typical of Mike to be late, but it's wasn't like Mike to not come into work at all for two days. Harvey tapped his pen against a pile of paperwork and then stopped as he noticed the blue dots that had formed on the cover.

"Shit." Harvey shouldn't be surprised when he saw Donna walk into his office.

"Where's Mike, Harvey?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?"

"I don't know." Harvey sighed.

"I don't know what's going on with him lately. I mean he's late, and when I yesterday specifically told him that I'd fire him if he was late… Why isn't he here?"

"Maybe it's that Trevor kid."

"It must be. What the hell does he have on Mike this-" Harvey didn't need to finish the sentence, because when he looked into Donnas eyes, they both knew.

* * *

"What do you see in that girl Trevor?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been all over her files, and there's a lot of evidence stacked against her. Even if I brought her to court, I'd most likely lose. There's really not much that I could do."

"There's always a way."

"Not this time." Trevor stopped in the middle of the pavement.

"You don't understand. She _can't be charged,_ because if she is, then I'm a dead man." Mike scowled.

"What?"

"Mike. I'm the one that ratted her out. Not intentionally though," Mike's confused look kept Trevor going.

"I went to the bar, and I drank too much, and then I talked too much, and now, if she goes to prison, she will _kill me._ " Mike just gazed him wide-eyed.

"Then why don't you just go to the cops? They will help you." Trevor just shook his head.

"I don't do cops." They kept going down the pavement and turned around a corner.

"If you don't, then I can't help you. I've already told you that I can't take this to Harvey, because he will dismiss it the second your name is mentioned."

"Then don't say my name."

"Do you even know who Harvey Specter is? He reads people, and the second I serve the case on a silver platter to him, he will gladly throw it in the trash."

"If you don't _try_ at least then I'm calling the cops on you." Mike arched his brows.

"Oh will you now? Because the last time I checked, you _need me._ So calling the cops on me won't benefit you at all."

"I'm sick of this, I come to you for help and-"

"You threatened me," they stood closely to the street and Trevor stepped closer to Mike, their eyes bored into each other's.

"I was always there for you before, and now when I just need a little help you turn me down?"

"No. You weren't really. You've always been an anchor who pulls me down." Trevor laughed coldly.

"Anchor? Look at you, sitting on your high horses. God you've changed since you decided to dress up and pretend to be a lawyer."

"At least I'm not involved with drugs and mafia's who wants to kill me the soonest I turn my back around!" Mike shouted gesturing with his right arm. Mike really should have expected a fist being thrown into his face. But he was too busy coming up with dozens of arguments to dodge. Mike was sure that he felt his bone in his nose crack. He quickly swept his fingers under his nose and studied the red liquid on his finger. Mike just looked up at him and threw a bone crushing hit across his mouth.

"Ah!" Mike grunted looking at his now bruised knuckles. And so the fight began. Trevor tried to throw some punches at Mike, but he managed to block his attacks mostly. But then Trevor managed to hit him in the stomach. That hurt, a lot. Mike coughed and Trevor took the opportunity to spit out some blood.

It was so dark outside, and cold, and just to top it all off, rain started falling. Mike was just about to punch Trevor, hopefully to knock him out this time, when Trevor suddenly rushed forwards and pushed Mike out on the street. It wasn't a small push either; Trevor just wanted him to fall on the ground so that Trevor could finally claim the crown of the fight.  
Mike stumbled onto the road, but somehow he managed to keep himself upright on two legs, even if he was trembling. Blood oozed from his nose and mouth, and he had his arm wrapped around his stomach. Trevor was about to follow him unto the road, but he stopped as he saw a pair of lights swishing through the dark. Trevor looked at Mike, and then he looked back at the speeding car. Horrified, Trevor realized that Mike would never make it. Trevor watched painfully as the car collided with Mike's body, which made him roll over the windshield that cracked in the middle and then he watched Mike's body fall unto the asphalt. Mike didn't move, and the car didn't stop, but speeded even faster through the dark. The driver didn't stop.  
 _The fucker didn't stop!_

"Mike!"

Sure, Trevor did want to beat some sense into Mike, but never, ever, did he want to watch Mike die. Oh god, he couldn't be dead. Trevor rushed over to Mike who laid perfectly still with his eyes open and then Trevor tried to search for Mike's pulse with his trembling hands.

"Mike! Wake up!" _he didn't._

Trevor found a pulse and couldn't help but feel relieved. Without thinking twice, he dialed 911. He might get arrested, but he didn't care. He couldn't leave him here.

* * *

It was now ten, and Mike still hadn't showed up in his office. Harvey hoped to god that Mike hadn't fallen back on his old tracks and was now stoned god knows where. Harvey looked over at Donna's old desk, and missed the good old days. Now Donna was replaced by an obnoxious kid that Harvey didn't like at all. Because no one could replace Donna, no one really could.

Harvey raised his gaze towards his new secretary who had adjusted the phone's ringtone ridiculously loud. The secretary answered the phone, and then he redirected the call to Harvey.

"Harvey Specter."

"Eh, this's Trevor." Harvey swallowed and his entire body sat up in a reserved position.

"You better have a damn good reason of why you're calling me," the other end was silent a bit too long.

"It- its Mike, he's…" Harvey's eyes narrowed, what was wrong with Mike?

" _What_?"

"Mike's in the hospital-" _And it's all my fault._ Trevor didn't say it, but Harvey could read between the lines.

"You son of a bitch, what did you do?"

"N-nothing it was a hit-and-run." Harvey buried his palm in his face. _Mike was in the hospital._ The sentence gave him chills and he started turning cold as he realized what Trevor had just said.

"Is he okay?" It was a stupid question, why would he be calling him if Mike wasn't in coma or some shit like that.  
Trevor took a deep breath.

"No he's not," Harvey had heard enough, he needed to see Mike, and most of all, beat the hell out of the son of a bitch who had done this to Mike, (which was Trevor in this case). Harvey couldn't cope, but he needed to get his shit together, because he couldn't show his emotions as he ran through the hall and to the elevators. He couldn't show the people around him how shocked and scared he felt, because then they would ask questions, and the nightmare would turn real. He stomped into the elevator and then when the doors closed, he collapsed against a wall, and tried to hold himself up by the handrail.

* * *

After threating half the hospital's staff about suing each and single one of them if he didn't get to see Mike, he was finally let in by a nurse.

"He's asleep for now. I'll let you in for fifteen minutes, but then you need to go, because the patient needs to rest." _Patient,_ Harvey scoffed. His name was Mike. But he didn't argue, he just needed to see him.

"Mike," Harvey didn't know what to expect as he set his foot inside the room. Mike looked _horrible._ He had a bandage over his head, and there wasn't an inch on his body that wasn't covered in bandage. Mike's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, but seemed to be in pain at the same time. This wasn't fair. Mike wasn't supposed to be here. Mike was smart, he was clever, he was… he wasn't supposed to be here. Harvey went over to his bed and sunk down in a chair by Mike's side.

"I'm here Mike. And don't worry; you're not fired, _yet._ But if you don't wake up anytime soon, I will for god's sake fire you, for real this time." He didn't move. Harvey didn't know why he expected Mike to at least roll his eyes. But as he studied Mike breathing through an oxygen mask, and peered over all the wires that connected him to a heart monitor and etc. Harvey's heart sunk.

"You are going to get through this kid."

* * *

 _It's all my fault,_ was the one thing going through Trevor's mind as he paced around the hotel room. Trevor just needed to forget. He couldn't think clearly because he was overwhelmed with guilt. Mike had nearly died, hell, maybe he was dying now? He didn't stick around for much long after that he called Mike's boss, who was by the way probably going on a man-hunt to kill him. Great; now two people wanted him dead. Maybe they'd work together and dig his grave? Trevor shook his head, and then he went to the cabinet and pulled out the first drawer and picked up a bag with the strong stuff.

 _Trevor just needed to forget._

* * *

Through the darker, and through the haze, Mike started to bring himself back to reality. Mike knew that this was all a dream and that he needed to wake up.

So he did.

He slowly opened his eyes, which he immediately closed since the light blinded him. Mike could feel someone squeezing his hand, and someone calling his name, but he didn't answer, not yet.  
After a while Mike tried again, and he was met by a pair of hazel eyes and dark hair. The girl was really pretty, but unfortunately, unknown to Mike. He didn't recognize her, so he didn't think that he knew her, because he had an eidetic memory after all.

"Mike!" her smile grew wide. She had a really pretty smile. Mike looked at her hand that was squeezing his, and noticed shocked that her finger was decorated by his grandmother's ring. It didn't take him long to figure out that the girl had to be his fiancé.

Wait, _fiancé?_ Holy shit. He was engaged? How couldn't he remember something that significant? He couldn't have forgotten such a memorable event unless… But he was in a hospital after all.

"What happened to me?" were the first words that escaped Mike's mouth. He didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings by telling her that her existence had fallen into oblivion. Suddenly a crease formed in the girl's forehead and her smile thinned out into a line.

"You were involved in a car accident, more of a hit-and-run." Mike closed his eyes and tried to take all of the information in.

"Oh." The girl squeezed his hand, but he didn't squeeze her back. It felt weird. He couldn't remember her, so he technically didn't know her, even if it somehow _felt_ like he knew her.

"Mike?" he didn't answer, and looked out the window on his right side. If he had gotten engaged, it meant that he had to build up a relationship for at least month, or hell, _years._ Mike tried not to panic. What if he had lost a year of his life to amnesia? Because that's what he had to have right? Since he couldn't remember his own fiancé. Mike coughed and then;

"What year is it?"

"It's 2015," she said slowly. Mike took a deep shallow breath. He had lost _four_ years? Was he old enough to have a stroke? Because it felt like he would have one right here and now.

"Mike, hey, Mike what's wrong?" Mike looked at her, and then down to her fingers that were wrapped around his hand and studied the ring. _Everything,_ he wanted to say. Suddenly the girl shifted, and she let go of his hand.

"Wait, Mike, what year did you think it is?" he closed his eyes.

"2011." He could hear the girl gasp.

"Do you remember me?" Mike opened his eyes and looked at her eyes where tears were starting to form. Mike shook his head.

"No," he said, pity clear as a bell in his voice.

The girl covered her mouth with her palms and then he rose from the chair. Mike could see the tears that were starting to form, and he felt somehow guilty that he had made this beautiful girl cry.

"I need some air." She said and left in a hurry.

* * *

Harvey walked down the hall of the hospital calmly, just like he had done every day for the past month now. Mike still hadn't woken up, but Harvey would keep visiting him until he did.  
Harvey was just about to knock on the door as he saw Rachel walk out of the room, crying.

"Rachel?" normally, he probably would let her deal with her feelings on her own, but her crying as she escaped Mike's room boded no good. So he tried calling her at least.

"Rachel!" she didn't stop but walked even faster down the hall. Harvey looked at Rachel and then back at the door.

Harvey chose to open the door.

Harvey had stopped expecting Mike to wake up each time Harvey visited him. And he still didn't. Most of Mike's bandages were of; he just had a bandaged wrapped around his head. Most of his wounds had healed; it was just the coma that was the problem.  
So it surprised him to see Mike looking out of the window with his hands clasped together.

"Mike?" Mike looked back at the door to see a man in his forties dressed in a real expensive dark three piece suit.

"That's my name. Okay so let me guess, you're here as my attorney to discuss the hit-and-run accident?" just as Mike uttered those words, he realized how quick his presumed lawyer had gotten into his room. Maybe he was one of those lawyers that found their prey's in hospitals…

Harvey looked at Mike with narrowed eyes, and he hoped he was just screwing with him.

"I may be two things,"

"Two things? I don't follow." Harvey studied Mike's expression, he acted as if he didn't know him

"You don't? Mike, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Uh, I guess that the right answer would be that I got hit by a car, but I don't really." Harvey knit his eyebrows as he thought about the warnings the doctors had said about the impact the car had had on Mike's head, and how it was possible that Mike could've a temporary amnesia.

"Tell me Mike, do you know who I am?" Mike looked at the floor and then he realized that the man by the door had to be another person in his life that he had forgotten.

"I'm sorry. But I don't remember you, just like that girl that was in this room. I hope you won't cry too." _Yeah you wish,_ Harvey thought.

"What was that girls name by the way?" Harvey rolled his eyes. The kid seemed to have lost like what, probably four years or more since he couldn't remember Harvey? And the first thing crossing his mind was girls?

"Her name's Rachel, and she's by the way your fiancé." Mike nodded.

"I saw the ring." Harvey felt a little lighter as Mike didn't seem to have lost his brain at least.

Harvey thought about calling in a nurse, but then they'd probably hush him out and do all kinds of tests on him. The doctors had warned him that this could have happened. Harvey just hadn't believed that it actually could.

"Um", Mike fumbled through his mind to try placing a name for the lawyer, but he couldn't.

"Harvey Specter."

"Oh, Mr. Specter, could you-" Harvey hushed him with his hand.

"Don't call me 'Mr. Specter', its Harvey." Not that he did mind particularly, but it was just really weird of Mike to call him that.

"-Harvey, could I get hold of my phone and call a friend of mine- Trevor." Harvey's face darkened as Mike said his name.

"No."

"No? But he's-"

"He's the one that did this to you." Mike sat up in the bed and frowned.

"What? Trevor? How do you know, no, he wouldn't hurt me-" Harvey looked at the ceiling, and then back at Mike.

"You know what he did? He pushed you in front of a speeding car, that's what he did." It was hard for Mike to cope. He wasn't used to not remembering things, and then Mike suddenly felt reserved.

" _No."_ who did this Harvey guy think he was anyways? He wasn't anything else than an attorney, probably fishing for money for all Mike knew. Mike knew Trevor, sure, there were times where Trevor did get on his nerves, but never would he push him in front of a car?! That was insane.

"Do you know where he is?" Harvey clasped his hands together.

"He's been taken care of." Mike tried to run his fingers through his hair, but was stopped as he felt a bandage around his head. Mike was about to ask for more, but the door was opened by a nurse.

"Visiting hours is over," when the nurse saw the patient that had woken up from a month-long coma, she smiled at Mike, and then looked stern at Harvey.

"Visiting Horus is still over." Harvey looked at Mike, and then back at the nurse and raised his hands in the air.

"Alright."

"Where is he?" Mike asked once again, but Harvey dodged his question, and it hung silent in the air as Harvey left the room.

* * *

Mike didn't know what month it was, but it didn't really matter to him since four years of his life had been for vain. So Mike sat through the questions he got asked by the doctors and the nurses, and they all together stated in the end that he had amnesia. They said something about that the reason of why he had forgotten his last years was because a part of his brain had swelled. Then they mentioned that his memories could return when the swelling reduced. _Could._ Not would.  
Mike didn't know anything about his life for the past years, and that was hella' scary. Did he have a job? Had he gotten his life together? The Harvey guy had disappeared, and Mike still couldn't figure out who he really was. Mike just wanted to get away. He wanted to talk to his grandmother or Trevor. But then, where was Trevor?

* * *

 _Threatened by the great Harvey Specter. Oooh, how scary._

Trevor paced around the Motel and kept going in a circle around a table in the kitchen. On the table laid a piece of paper that said that if he was closer than 100 meters to Mike, he was breaking the law and could be arrested. He wasn't allowed to call him or visit him. He had a goddamn restraining order.  
When Trevor had tried to escape the city, Harvey had managed to catch him. And he had questioned him about Mike.

Trevor hadn't lied; he had just hidden some parts of the truth. Harvey hadn't believed him when he said that they had gotten into a fight and that Mike had taken one step too much and been run over by that goddamn car. After all this time, Trevor didn't think that they had caught the guy. He or she was still free. The thought made Trevor grimace in dismay. Trevor needed to fix what he had broken, which was Mike. Trevor picked up the paper and then he went to the chimney that was still burning. Trevor didn't think twice as he threw the paper into the fire, and he watched with pleasure as the flames licked the edges of the paper, turning it into grime. He needed to fix this. He was going to help Mike.

* * *

Harvey didn't come back until the next very day; the nurses had said that Mike would be too tired anyways to talk yesterday, so Harvey had let it go. Harvey didn't know what was going on with Rachel, but he guessed that it was bad since he hadn't seen her in work that day. Harvey was hurt too that Mike was suffering of amnesia, but the doctors had nearly guaranteed him that Mike's memories would come back in time. Mike would once again remember the good old days where he practiced law with his illegal degree. _Ha!_ The joke never turned old. Harvey rounded the corner and then he opened Mike's door slowly, not wanting to wake Mike up.

Harvey walked in, and for a second, he thought that he had made a mistake and chosen the wrong door. Harvey looked around the now dark room. The sheets on Mike's bed had been straightened out nice and tidy, and Mike's heart monitor was silent and turned off.

This had to be a mistake.

Harvey looked back at the door and then at the room. No reason for panicking, Mike could just have been moved into another room.  
Harvey patted the closest doctor's shoulder and asked where he could find Mike's doctor. When the doctor said she wasn't sure, Harvey threatened to sue her in a million different ways, which did the trick.  
Harvey was now face-to-face with Mr. Berne's, one of the best doctors in Manhattan. Mike was still, even if he couldn't remember it himself, a reflection of Harvey. It was just obvious that Mike was going to get the best treatment.

"He signed out AMA,"

"He _what?_ "

"Yes, I don't think that it was a good idea either, but we couldn't hold him on legal grounds. There was a guy that insisted that it was a good idea, and he seemed to have made Mike's mind up."

"A guy? What guy?" Mr. Berne's picked up some papers from the table and was just about to skim through the paper as Harvey took the file out of Mr. Berne's grip.

"Let me see that." Harvey turned a few pages and then when he saw the name scribbled on the end of the paper, he looked up stone-cold at the doctor.

"Son of a bitch."

"Do you know the guy?" Harvey nodded.

"I gave him a chance, but I guess that it was my mistake to make," Harvey placed the papers back on the table and was just about to go, but stopped.

"And when I'm done with him, I'm going to sue you for releasing your patient into the grip of the guy with the restraining order." A frown appeared on the doctor's face, but Harvey walked away. There would be no more chances for Trevor, no matter how much Mike begged.

* * *

The wind ruffled Mike's hair and he laughed. It had been a while since Trevor and he had gone for a ride. Sure, Mike wasn't a big fan of cars, but it didn't mean that he couldn't go out sometimes to enjoy the ride. Mike slid his hand through his hair, where he could feel the small bump. Mike was happy to remove the bandage from his head, it was too itchy anyways. Mike just wanted to find himself, and sticking around people he had no recollection of wouldn't do any good. _Your memories may return to you, you just have to give it some time._ Yeah right. Because laying in a hospital will bring back your memories. It was a white lie and they all knew it.

"What are you thinking about Mike?" Mike rested his arm on the rolled down window and could feel the goosebumps form down his skin.

"Just stuff," Trevor nodded and then he shook his head with a smirk.

"What stuff?"

"Nothing really."

"Uh-huh, well. Since you don't remember, what was it again? Four years of your life, doesn't it mean that I'm four years older than you?"

"I think that you just had a retard moment."

"No, but mentally." Mike shook his head and laughed.

"Alright, you ready to go to Atlantic City?" Mike hit his fist against the car's dashboard.

"Hell yeah."

Sometimes, when Mike couldn't fight his problems, he just preferred to ignore them. Like this time, he chose to flee the hospital, away from the life he had built up for himself the past years.

"Did I have a job Trevor?" Trevor shook his head.

"If you really want to know, then fine; you were a lawyer. A good one for the matter." A lawyer? Really? So he went to law school? But then, the time frame didn't really seem to fit. Because he had to have a law degree from a law school right?

"Don't get so worked up Mike, how about you forget this issue for a moment and enjoy the ride for a while."

"Yeah, the forgetting part won't be such a problem."

The car raced through the air and space. Mike felt free and actually great that he didn't need to face his problems. Because Mike? As a lawyer? That was one hella' fiction of him. A pot-head going lawyer. Who would have thought? Certainly not the Mike from 2011. The world started to go dark, and the sun started to fade at the edge of the horizon.

A song from Bring me to the horizon played loudly from the radio.

 _I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._

Hella' they did.

Trevor pulled down the street and turned off the engine. Mike looked to the left to take a look at the now beautifully illuminated Atlantic City.

"Let's just get you fixed up and then we'll go and have some fun." Well.

1\. Mike didn't look so legit since he wore a gray hoodie and some comfy pants.

2\. Mike had been kicked out of some of the great places of Atlantic city, so they needed to be strategic of where they'd go next.

3\. Yeah, Mike needed to check into a hotel and change.

* * *

It wasn't like Mike counted the cards on purpose, it just happened, like the body's immune system. But when the dealers eyes started to narrow as Mike's stack of mark's kept growing in a fast pace, Mike took that as his cue to leave.

"Good night sir," Mike said as he drew the marks together with some difficulty and then he left the table carrying the marks. Since Mike had been in a car accident just a month ago, there were still sore spots on his body that ached. As Mike walked down the hall to find Trevor, Mike did lean most of his weight on his left leg since his right still hurt a bit. Mike's leg wasn't directly broken, but it wasn't completely healed either. Mike had asked Trevor if they could go and get some antibiotics and painkillers from a drug-store; Trevor had just nodded and said that he'd take care of it and that Mike would in the meantime go and have some fun.

Mike had had enough fun for tonight and he exchanged the marks to cash with a smile. Mike went outside, and as if it was faith, Trevor just droved unto the sidewalk and rolled down the window.

"Did you win some?" Mike rolled his eyes as he got into the car.

"If."

* * *

Trevor opened the door to the hotel room with the keys as he carried a grocery bag. Mike stepped in and smiled as he looked around the really expensive loft. It wasn't small either. There were two beds by the window, and they seemed really, very comfortable. Mike went to stand by the window and watched with awe the view in front of him. Tall buildings, illuminated by small lights, red, blue, green, you name it. It was just spectacular.

"And how did you afford this?" Trevor tilted his head with a smirk.

"With your winnings of course," Mike rolled his eyes.

" _Of course",_ Trevor went to the smaller dark counter in the middle of the room and placed down the bag. He made a loud rustle sound as he picked up a small bag from the sack. Mike went back to him curious, to get a closer look of what he had brought.

"What is this?"

"Your medication", Trevor said smiling, flicking the bag, rustling the powder content.

"You bought weed?" Trevor arched a brow.

"Oh Mike, there are just some things that you can only get in Atlantic City." Mike shook his head reluctant.

"I don't know Trevor…"

"Oh come on Mike, you know that I only bring the good stuff. I know the guy, this's the real deal." Mike pinched the bridge of his nose, acknowledging the shooting pain in his head. He just wanted the ache to go away, so he nodded, letting his arm fall down to his side.

"Fine. Let's get high."

* * *

One line and the drugs made him real stoned; whatever Trevor had bought, it was the real strong stuff. Mike felt as if time had slowed down and that the world was a haze. The drugs kicked in real nicely actually, and soon all the pain had fallen into oblivion. Mike looked over at Trevor that laid on his bed and played on his phone.

"You know how hard it is to play snake on your phone while stoned? Impossible." Mike just shook his head, and then he rose from the sofa and he walked over to the counter.

"You think I can take another line?" Trevor nodded hastily.

"Yeah, sure, knock yourself out." And so Mike did. Mike rolled one of the dollars he had won from the casino and sniffed a line, feeling his nose burning as the drugs kicked in. Mike didn't expect the world to become even more surreal. The shapes around the room started to fade out and Mike just needed to lie down, so he went to his bed and collapsed instantly. He rested his head against the pillow, which felt like a fluffy cloud, and then he closed his heavy eyelids. He said goodbye to consciousness and then he just simply embraced the darker.

* * *

When no one answered the hotel room as Harvey knocked, he used the key he had "borrowed" from the abandoned cleaning trolley.

When Mike disappeared, Harvey had sworn to himself that he would find him. Once Harvey pulled some strings he had at the police department, they had started tracing Trevor and Mike's accounts. Harvey had just grunted as he was informed that Trevor had checked in into Atlantic City. Harvey really couldn't understand Trevor since he had paid for everything with cash, but around ten o'clock he had bought a soda with his credit card. A goddamn soda had revealed his location.  
But Harvey didn't care about that; all he cared about was to get Mike back to New York. And yes, fine, even if he didn't like to admit it out loud, he _cared._

Harvey swung open the door, and walked into the loft and then closed the door, oh if he was mad. Only Trevor could come up with the brilliant idea of kidnapping a kid with amnesia while on a restraining order.

The room smelled a bit weird, the scent was similar to Mike's old apartment. Harvey looked around the half-enlightened apartment and narrowed his eyes as he saw Trevor on one bed, and then Mike laying on the other one dressed in a cheap tux. Oh if Harvey was pissed. Harvey ran over to Trevor and then he gripped Trevor's shirt and pulled him up. Trevor woke up, wide eyed.

" _Shit._ " Harvey threw Trevor into the nearest wall and Trevor needed to fight to keep himself upright.

"What the _hell_ have you done?! You're on a restraining order and yet you kidnap Mike?! Who do you think you are?" Harvey couldn't help but throw a punch across Trevor's face. Trevor grunted in agony, and he tried to fight back, but the drugs were preventing him. So Harvey took the opportunity to break Trevor's nose. Harvey looked at his now slightly bruised knuckles.

According to Harvey, the fight hadn't even started, but Trevor already collapsed onto the ground, pinching his nose, letting out a small scream. What made Harvey stop was the fact that Mike hadn't stopped him. Harvey turned around and looked at Mike that slept peacefully on the bed. Harvey hurried over to his side and then he knelt down to feel his pulse. Harvey sighed in relief as he felt the blood pumping through his veins.

"Mike," Harvey tried, shaking Mike's shoulder lightly.

"Mike!" Harvey tried to shake him violently, but he didn't respond, his arms collapsed onto the bed, and his eyes remained closed. Harvey looked around the room and his eyes stopped at the sight of the small plastic bag filled with something brownish. Harvey felt disappointed that Mike had once again found his way back to drugs. He had been clean for how long? Two, three years? And now it was all for vain? Harvey needed to get Mike out of here and into a hospital. Harvey didn't want to be asked questions evolving around the drugs, so he did the only thing he could; he threw Mike over his shoulder and carried him through the door. Harvey was thankful in that particular moment that Mike wasn't conscious because god this was awkward, but then Harvey reminded himself that if Mike wasn't taken to a hospital soon, he could die. Harvey cast one last glance at the hotel as he got Mike into his car by a method called: carrying an over 60 kg adult while awkwardly trying to reach the door handle with what was left of his fingers. Harvey wasn't even closely done with his revenge; he hadn't even gotten the chance to beat the hell out of the little shit. As soon as Mike was in safety in the hospital, it was time to take Trevor to court and make him into a convicted felon.

* * *

 **Notes**

 **I'm no doctor.**

 **I'm no lawyer.**

 **I'm no owner of Suits.**

 **I don't know much bout' drugs.**

 **I would love if you could took a second to review please :3**


	2. Two

**Thank you for reviewing! Nice to know you liked it! So I guess that I will write on this story some more then ;) And sorry for not updating earlier, I've just had a lot on my mind lately.**

* * *

So it all basically went from Mike taking some real shitty drugs to dropping him off at the hospital to get his stomach pumped. The doctors had severely frowned upon the diagnoses results as it turned out that the drugs Mike had inhaled were real shitty ones. Harvey couldn't believe how much hatred he could generate towards one singular human being.

When he dropped off Mike at the hospital, he immediately called the cops, telling them about Trevor's crime with "kidnapping" his associate. Harvey didn't know what to do when he got a call that Trevor had fled the "crime scene". In that instant moment, he wanted to throw his phone at the ground and watch the cell crack. Hell, he could afford to destroy at least a dozen of these stupid things, but he just didn't have time to buy them.

Harvey wondered if all of this could've been avoided. What if he had made something different? Maybe then Mike wouldn't be suffering in the hospital constantly poked at by doctors and nurses. It did take a great toll to control himself, Harvey needed to go boxing or something. He needed to get rid of the anger. He had lost someone he cared about twice within one month, and Harvey swore to himself that he wouldn't let there be a third time. Mike was going to recover, and then his memories would return, because of course they would. Harvey didn't believe that there was scenario of where Mike wouldn't remember, it didn't exist.

"Relation?" a nurse came back to him and he immediately rose from the waiting chairs.

"I'm a friend of his, a close one for the matter." The nurse frowned but then she gestured that he'd follow her. So they walked down the corridor, and then they went inside.

* * *

Trevor had bought the cheapest stuff on the streets, because dammit there were cops around every corner nowadays. The stuff had been a great mixture of stuff, it wasn't cocaine, but it was drugs in the opposite of Ecstasy, what he had bought was supposed to make people calm, and in this case, they made Mike way too calm. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was actually glad that the old Mike was back. The old Mike was cool, he wasn't obnoxious and he didn't act like a douche. Life was so much better back then. What the hell was Trevor supposed to do now? Cops were after him, that Specter-something dude was pissed at him, he had broken his goddamn nose. But maybe Trevor didn't have to be the victim any longer. Maybe he could flip the tables, and threat that lawyer to back the hell off or else…

* * *

"Harvey Specter, right?" the uncertainty in Mike's voice was painful. Harvey went inside and he closed gently the door.

"Yes", Harvey sunk down in a chair beside Mike and he frowned.

"Why did you do it Mike?" Mike eyed him questioning.

"Why did you take those shitty drugs. You knew you were on medication, you knew that you might have screwed up your treatment. What you did might have changed the way your brain responds to the medication you're given, and make it less effective. I mean don't you care about damaging your liver? You will get tired faster, you'll feel even more dizzy at times. And don't even get me started on your alternative, probably now decreased immune system."

"Where are you going with this Harvey?"

"I want to know what the hell you were thinking?! If I wouldn't have found you, you could be _dead._ Is that what you want?" Oh if Harvey was pissed. Trevor was going down, for real this time. This time there wouldn't be anyone to save Trevor, because he was long beyond salvation.

Mike just stared blankly at him, and then he closed his eyes, as he tried not to drift away. Mike could feel the dizziness return, like a long lost demon crawling up his body, and brushing him with its long dark claws.

"I don't get why you would care." Mike actually said it, and Harvey stroked his face with his both hands, hiding his face safely in his palm. He tried to keep himself together, he really did.

"Mike, please. I do care, but you're making it really hard. Like when you ran off with Trevor, the bastard that put you in this bed. I mean look at you Mike, you're a mess, you've forgotten-four years? And what do you do? You try to forget? Mike, don't you see that you need to start remembering, and not forgetting who you are and all of your problems?" Mike opened his eyes, and he looked into Harvey's dark eyes.

"I already know who I am, and sure, maybe before the accident I was a, I don't know, a miraculous lawyer, and I'm sorry that the Mike you knew is gone, but I can't really help you. I'm who I am, and not what people tell me that I should be." _I'm sorry that the Mike you knew is gone,_ the words stung. Harvey had never thought of it that way, he had always thought that the Mike he knew would come back, he hadn't thought but known. But now? He wasn't sure, he wasn't sure at all.

"You know, a few years ago, you asked me what to do when you didn't see a choice or a solution to a significant problem. You said it was like someone pointing a gun at you. So I said; 'what are your choices when someone puts a gun to your head?' Which you quickly answered with; 'What are you talking about? You do what they say or they shoot you.-'"

"-Urn I don't really see the point," Harvey ignored him,

"So I said; 'Wrong. You take the gun, or you pull out a bigger one. Or, you call their bluff. Or, you do any one of a hundred and forty six other things.'" Mike knit his brows.

"This's not the same," he said and Harvey rose from the chair.

"It is. Mike, you _will remember._ I know that you feel like you're trapped in a labyrinth, with nowhere to escape, running in circles, feeling that it's all for vain. But trust me, you will get out of that maze, one way or another. I mean C'mon; you even remember the first word in the novel you read as a kid." Mike tried to sit up, but he quickly lay back in the chair regretting his decision.

"Mike, stop throwing obstacles in front of you and start to clear a way to so that you can recover." Mike was left speechless, he couldn't remember the quote, but it felt familiar, but he still couldn't remember, it didn't matter how hard he thought about the subject, he came up empty handed. So they sat there in silence, both of them thinking of a way to start up the conversation, but then to Harvey's surprise, Mike spoke,

"So, after all this time, you never told me how we met," Harvey arched his brows and leaned into the chair, thinking that all he missed was a drink in his hand.

"It's a funny story actually, since you showed up in my office with a suitcase claiming to be a candidate as my new associate and then bam, weed was all over the floor." Mike scowled; he had a hard time believing that he would do something that stupid.

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" Mike chuckled quietly.

"Heh well, that sounded pretty funny. Too bad I can't remember," Harvey smiled sympathetically.

"You know, the doctors said that if people retell memories of the old days, something might trigger your brain to snap up the memory and remember it." Mike nodded,

"Yeah, they told me."

"But you're still pretty pessimistic huh?" Mike looked down on the floor.

"Yeah, how can I not? My brain, who's never forgotten a single thing since the start, has let me down. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Maybe the Mike that Harvey once knew was long gone.

Maybe the Mike Harvey once knew died in that car accident.

Maybe one of Harvey's closest friends had passed away and would never come back.

Harvey could debate all he wanted about it, but he couldn't give up on Mike yet. Maybe Harvey's Mike was still in there, maybe there was a chance that he still wasn't gone. And Harvey would fight with all he's got to bring him back. It didn't matter if he would have to bore himself with casual memories of the old days, he would do it, he would do it because if he didn't bring Mike back, then he would remain lost. He wouldn't lose him one final time, because the third times a charm, right?

* * *

Trevor nodded at Susan who made her way into the cafeteria walking with elegance and weightless movements. She sat down at the table with a death threatening smile and she pulled out a cigarette pack from her purse.

"So tell me Trevor, do you wish to die?" Trevor placed down his hands on the table and leaned a bit forward.

"Unfortunately, there's been an incident with the lawyer, and he's now in the hospital. And you know those places, they crawl with cops." She nodded carefully and then she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Trevor didn't comment on the no-smoking sign behind her.

"I have my resources that keeps track of my workers, so what you're telling me isn't particular news. Maybe you should be telling me why or how he got hit by that car." She ignited the cigarette and the end of it started glowing.

"Right, look, I know that I introduced him and put in some neat words in for him, but now I'm severely regretting that decision. I don't think it's sane that he's at that hospital… unguarded." Susan inhaled the cigarettes poison and then she blew out a dark cloud which made Trevor cough.

"Tell me, what point are you trying to make? Are you telling me that you want to eliminate him? That he might rat? Just like _you_?" Her voice made Trevor freeze. He couldn't breathe, hell he was already dead. He quickly laughed quietly and stroked his hand down his neck.

"I don't-"

"Don't. I know. You had too much to drink, you lost control, it happens to everyone." Trevor felt a little lighter.

"But also, those who rat on me don't really make it to the daylight." Trevor thought about running, but then again she was the head of a mafia, she probably had a sniper pointed at the closest door. He'd be dead in a minute.

"Look. We can put it all behind us. Trust me, that lawyer knows Harvey Specter, who's the best closer in town. He will do _anything_ to win, so if you threaten Mike's life, Specter will help you."

"What relationship does this Specter have with Ross?"

"I don't know, they're just close friends I guess. Look, you can trust- or, just believe what I say, I promise you this isn't a bunch of lies. I've never lied, do you remember?" There was no ashtray, so she took the cigarette between her fingers and dropped it on the floor and choked the glow with her heal.

"I'm only going to give you this one chance because you're pretty. But don't think that your face is going to help you the next time you try to stab me in the back, because there won't be a next time." Trevor quickly shook his head and then Susan rose from the chair.

"Let's go and toy with my new employee then."

* * *

When Harvey came back to the hospital, he didn't expect there to be an alarm ringing down the hall. When Harvey saw nurses and two doctors running down the hall into Mike's room, Harvey's heart started beating rapidly. _Something was horribly wrong._ Harvey didn't understand, everything was fine yesterday; he even had a long conversation with Mike. Harvey started running down the hall and stopped with one hand on the door frame. He saw looked at Mike who was trembling, his body jerked back and forth, some nurses held him down as a doctor fumbled with a syringe, it looked like Mike had a goddamn epilepsy. A nurse noticed him and she placed her hand on his chest and told him that he needed to go and stay away, Harvey couldn't listen, all he could focus on was Mike who was trashing the bed, and Harvey had no idea of what the hell was going on.

"What's wrong with him?!" the nurse just hushed him,

"Please sir, get out of the room." After a smaller struggle, Harvey backed away and toward the opposite wall where he slid his back down against the wall until he found himself sitting on the floor wearing a three piece suit. Harvey had never admitted it out loud, but Mike had always in a way reminded him of his troubled younger brother. That's why it was so painful to watch Mike lose control of his body. Harvey just wanted him to be normal again, all he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were.

* * *

 **Pleeease review! :)**


	3. three

The constant trembling was awful, Mike hated it, he hated when people looked at him like he was a dying puppy. He wasn't one hundred per cent sure of what was going on, be he heard clips of what was happening, but all he saw was a blur.

"…It must be the drugs colliding with the medication…"

"…his body is fighting the…"

"… me the adrenaline…"

Suddenly there were these flashing lights and Mike couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted it to _stop_.

* * *

Once the nurse opened the door and doctors started escaping the room, Harvey rose to his feet and ignored the possibility that his suit might be ruined because of the unhygienic hospital.

"Can I see him?" the nurse had a grim expression pasted all over her face, but then the bitterness fell.

"Alright, but you ain't staying longer than fifteen minutes in there." Harvey didn't disagree and he walked in to the room where Mike lied exhausted. Mike looked a little out of it.

"How are you feeling kid?" Mike didn't answer right away, it looked like he had a hard time remembering which words to use.

"I could- have been better." He looked so sad and something broke within Harvey. Harvey went to his chair and he rested his left palm against Mike's bed. They were silent for a while, and then Harvey noticed how Mike tried to speak, but just had a hard time finding the words.

"I- I was wondering," he took his time to pronounce the words.

"-what happened to that girl." Harvey could see, hell, feel his struggle to find the words. But then, girl? Did Mike mean Rachel?

"Do you mean Rachel?" a small frown appeared on his face, like he didn't recognize the name.

"Your fiancé?" Mike nodded slowly and Harvey leaned back against the chair. He honestly didn't know what to respond to that. Rachel was, in a way, avoiding Mike. She was probably trying to avoid the fact that Mike, who never forgot a single thing since who knows, managed to forget her. Harvey would probably also be in denial if Donna had forgotten him, but hell he wouldn't leave her.

"If you want my honest opinion, then I don't know."

And then, there was nothing left to say.

* * *

"Where other see lights, I see stars." His words were spoken out of the blue, distant, but determinate.

"What?" Harvey turned his head towards him.

"I remember, the quote I mean." Harvey frowned, Mike remembered a lot of things.

"It's actually the last thing I remember. I was standing by the window, looking out on the street, and somehow that particular night was so clear. The distant lights painted a picture of stars and I just, I don't know, I just loved it."

"So you looking out the window making up a philosophical crap is the last thing you remember?" Mike rolled his eyes.

"Laugh all you want, it's a nice memory." Harvey laughed, and somehow, he felt as if the old Mike had just scratched the surface. His Mike was still in there, he just needed to learn how to reach out to him.

* * *

The days passed by, and then release date was closing in. Harvey visited him day by day, chit-chatted some, he even gave him a plush toy once, (he had passed by the gift shop and hadn't been able to resist the fluffy batman and robin plush toy). 'As a reminder of the old days' Harvey had commented as a very astonished, frowning Mike on heavy medication had accepted the gift.

The seizures came and went, and Harvey disliked the fact that he had started to get used to the it.

But then, as Harvey was about to visit Mike once more, there was a woman standing by Mike's bed, smiling. Harvey narrowed his eyes, not sure of what was going on.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his mother." Harvey turned his hands into fists, whoever this woman was, she was no friend.

"Mike's parents died in a car accident."

"Oh… good to know." Harvey noticed that she held Mike's diagnose papers, and Harvey looked down at Mike who was heavily sedated, gone in his drugged mind.

"Who are you?" A smile played on her lips.

"I'm your new client, and I think that the real question here should be: who _you_ are." Harvey wanted nothing to do with this woman, he could read it right off her, she was devious and nothing but trouble.

"As an attorney, I'm declining." Her smile didn't fade, but grew bigger.

"Oh you. You and I are going to have so much fun, because well. Let's just say that both you and I could take advantage of each other. You're the best closer in town, and you _never lose._ And I?" she pointed at Mike,

"-I know the name of the son of a bitch that did this to him. And oh, I know where Trevor's hiding out." That name gave him chills, and not in the good way. He wanted to kill that bitch, and oh he would mop the floor with his face as soon as he was brought to court, no questions asked.

But then, it had been over a month, and what had happened to Mike was still an unsolved mystery. Oh well, all Harvey really knew was that Mike had been in a hit-and-run accident and that Trevor had been involved somehow, grimly Harvey thought, that Trevor was probably the one that pushed him in front of that speeding car. Oh if Harvey wished that he could know who the driver was, because he'd pay. Pay real hard for doing such a complex damage; like making Mike forget, poking a hole in Mike's extraordinary gift, and then leaving him to faith. There was nothing called faith.

"Well, Harvey Specter? Do we have a deal?" Harvey's lips thinned out to a line, this woman may know who did this to Mike, and best of all; she had Trevor's location.

"Give me the driver, and I will take on your case." He was playing with fire, but hell, nothing could possibly be worse than letting that monster go free.

* * *

When mike opened his eyes, he noticed that he was all alone. That didn't happen often. Looking around, he saw the Batman and Robin plush toy and picked it up from the counter. It was cute, but Mike had just a vague memory of how he had gotten it. He placed down the plush toy beside him and then he reached for the remote control on the counter and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels sighing that there was nothing left to watch, but then, he suddenly stopped with the finger on the switching button, and his eyes were glued to the screen. Mike could feel the pain of the car rushing into him, coming like a post-traumatic stress. Mike kept watching the man on the TV talking about sports, and soon he realized that the memory of the hit-and-run had returned. The same man that was speaking about sports had been the very same person who had driven that Volvo. Mike could finally remember it clearly, the license plate number, how Trevor had pushed him unto the street and how that impact of the car had taken his last breath away.

Suddenly, it hurt to breathe, and Mike could feel his heart rate rise.

He could feel the metal scratch his back and the glass of the windshield bend as Mike's figure as he tumbled over the car. Mike remembered the fear, the scent of his own blood running down his arms and head. It hurt. And then, as if it was his cue, he could feel another seizure begging to form.

A doctor rushed in, and Mike closed his eyes, wishing that he didn't remember how Trevor had betrayed him, or how that driver had taken those four years of his life away.

* * *

Mike looked at the clock, and hoped that Harvey would show up at eight o'clock as he did every day. But then as the clock reached nine, he didn't.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and please review so that I can improve! :)**


	4. four

**Hi! Sorry for the absence, I had writers block :P**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **P.S. so happy that suits season 5 is back! :D**

* * *

Harvey ran his finger down the file he had gotten from his new, unwilling to take on, client. Harvey opened the content and saw a picture of an older guy and then he read his personal information. He was a cop. Something didn't feel right about this, had Harvey really been that desperate that he had taken on a drug case where his client was guilty?

A thought formed and Harvey tried to connect the cop with Susan, but he couldn't. He lacked of time, so he did the one thing he could, he went to the slaves cubicles and stopped in front of Kyle.

"Here Kyle, have some files. I want you to find a connection between Susana Marin and Larry Korsh." Harvey dropped the two files unto Kyles desk and he looked up at Harvey with a crooked eyebrow.

"Your pet not around to run your errands?" Harvey didn't realize until now that not many people knew what had happened to Mike. Harvey hadn't wanted them to know at a time, and he guessed that Mike's disappearance had remained as a mystery.

That Rachel and Mike had "broken up" had spread like a wildfire, but Harvey guessed that Rachel didn't want people thinking less of her because she had left him to struggle with the memory loss by himself. Maybe that's why most, if not all of them, did not know.

"No, he's not and won't be-" he was about to say something sassy when suddenly he noticed a yellow file that laid underneath a pile of files. It looked like Kyle had tried to hide it, but failed.

"What's that?" Harvey headed for the file which Kyle wasn't fast and smart enough to hide by pressing in the file even further into the pile. Harvey grabbed the file and browsed through the content and by each page he turned his face darkened.

" _You_." It all made sense. Mike said that he had put that file on Harvey's desk over a month ago, and Harvey hadn't believed him. It turned out that Kyle had taken it, and forgotten it under that pile of unfinished files.

"You're fired."

"You can't fire me! I'm Louis's." Harvey just smirked.

"I'm going to make you wish that you had never stepped a foot inside of this building." Harvey looked at a woman that carried a box full of files and was just about to pass Harvey when he stopped her with a hand.

"It's alright, Kyle will take care of those." Harvey took the box, the woman looked puzzled but at the same time relieved. Harvey placed down the box on Kyle's desk and then he pointed at the two files Harvey had originally brought.

"I want you to finish this box tomorrow morning, and especially have found a connection between Marin and Korsh."

"But-"

"No 'but', get your ass to work, you've got a deadline to fulfill." He said no more and then he left in a hurry to get to the hospital.

* * *

Mike smiled as he saw Harvey lean against the doorway.

"Sorry that I'm late," Mike looked down at the floor.

"It's okay." Mike tried to come up with a tactic of how to approach the unspeakable.

"Harvey, I-" his voice was quiet, almost mumbling and he avoided to look into the other man's eyes.

"What is it?"

"I- Remember." Hope ignited inside of him, had Mike finally remembered? Was he his old self again?"

"Remember?"

"It's just a piece, a sequence; it's really just a part of the puzzle."

"What do you remember Mike?"

"I Re-remember the driver's face, I remember the car, the license plate, the collision, the pain, the rain- I remember everything that happened around under the accident. And I remember Trevor pushing me in front of that car…" Harvey knew it; he was actually on the verge of boiling over because he couldn't do anything to prevent the scars that had re-opened.

"I remembered it through looking at the TV. The driver's face was on the channel five, talking about sports. All I could hear was glass shattering and my own scream, as a repeat." Harvey's face darkened.

"I'm going to get that son of a bitch that did this, don't worry."


	5. Five

_"_ _I'm going to get that son of a bitch that did this, don't worry."_

He had said it so easy, as if it wasn't a problem at all. He was so pretentious and so wrong.

Mike hopped forwards on his crutches and stopped by the kitchen table. It had been a little over a month since that sentence had been exchanged. It turned out that taking down a what turned out to be a powerful man was unquestionable impossible. There was no proof, except of Mike himself being the witness. But since it was raining, and the "witness" had been hit by a car, his testimony had been "contaminated". He was no longer a reliable source according to the competitive lawyer and therefor Mike's case had lost.

Harvey had lost.

Jessica had lost.

PEARSON SPECTER LITT, had lost.

Harvey never loses. The case that had died from bullshit causes was now long gone, and the man now walked, Mike didn't.

Mike was on temporary, paid suspension. They all thought that he had moved on, they all thought that once Mike had recovered he could move back to his office.

They were all wrong. Harvey was wrong. Now Mike sits by the kitchen table and he shuffles through the pages on his laptop, on the hunt to nail down Henry Wolf, the one who made Mike forget. Maybe, just maybe, if Mike managed to take him down, his memories wouldn't be suppressed any more.

So he spent that night hunting for a trial of ghosts, he was so far gone that he barely noticed the sound of knocking on his door.

* * *

Harvey knocked on his door. Once, twice, trice. As Mike didn't seem to open Harvey started to feel agitated. Mike was still in recovery; he could have fallen and hit his head or something. Harvey knocked five times more and finally Mike opened the door, a frown appearing on his face as he saw Harvey stand outside his door.

"Harvey? What are you doing here?" Harvey arched his eyebrows as he looked inside of Mike's apartment.

"I should be the one asking you that question." Harvey made his way smoothly into his apartment and was nearly taken aback as he saw the mess that started at his feet. Mike's clothes laid here and there, the sink was filled with dishes, and then there were endless of papers scattered over the kitchen table, and some had even fallen on to the floor.

"Hey, I didn't invite you to-"

Harvey picked up a paper and he closed his eyes in dissatisfaction as he read the first line.

"Don't tell me you obtained this illegally."

"-Barely." Harvey rolled his eyes, he placed the paper back where it belonged, in the pile of disaster.

"Mike, you've got to stop this."

"Why?"

"Because I say so. This's over Mike, we lost. I'm sorry, I really am, but there is nothing left to do here. You have to move on kid."

"Look, I know that we were once best buddies and all but I- I don't know you. I don't remember you. Look, once I recovered you didn't tell me that my grandmother had passed away, so when I was finally able to get hold of a phone and dial her…" he stopped talking, lost in thought.

"-I don't know what to think. You claim to know me so well and yet you didn't have the heart to inform me that she was no longer here…" Harvey closed his eyes, admitting that the kid had a valid point. It was true, he had forgotten to tell him the news, not on purpose though, but he just didn't want another episode of high noon coming up.

"I'm sorry." What more could he say?

"Well it's okay. I'm going to do one right thing, and that's to nail down Henry Wolf." Harvey eyed him sympathetically, he couldn't allow the Amnesia-Mike to dig his own grave. So after he considered his options a couple of times, he placed his hand on Mike's shoulder.

"I promised you that we would get him. But this isn't the way." Mike eyed him skeptical,

"Do you have one?" Harvey smiled one of those classical smiles that he showed in front of his clients to make him trust him, to make them believe in his bullshit.

"Of course I do," he lied. But seeing Mike exhaling in relief, he established that it was worth it.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing this story haha. I think I'm going to write a sequel to this one, there are an X chapters to come, thank you for being patient, have a nice day/night!**


	6. Six

00:05 was the time when she walked into his office. 00:06 was the time when he raised his eyes from his laptop screen to gaze into her determent and stern, yet concerned eyes.  
"Harvey, how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking."  
"No, you're not," Harvey gestured with his hands.  
"Are you now also the boss over my feelings?"  
"No, but I just thought that you might want to talk about Mike, feel free to drop by my office at any time, and I really do mean it." Harvey gave her a look.  
"Mike's fine. He's going to be fine." Jessica sighed, and rested her fingers on the door handle.  
"When you stop living in denial, please come to my office. Because you will have to face it sooner or later; Mike's not coming back."  
"I'm going to make sure that he does." Her lips trembled, as if she was about to say something, but her lips were drawn to a thin line and she let go of the handle and left.

* * *

There was a knocking on Harvey's door at 8:42, annoyed he lifted his eyes from the files he was reading to see one obnoxious Kyle standing in the doorway.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he just stepped into the office.  
"You requested these files yesterday, Harvey; I'm just doing my job." He took the files and waved him off.  
"And oh, if this was how you treated him, no wonder he's no longer here."  
"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"I think you know well enough," he turned on his heal, about to walk away when;  
"Whatever you're thinking, you better say it to my face."  
"A goddamn narcissist, giving people unrealistic deadlines, bragging about how you're here and others are _here."_ Harvey pictured himself getting up from his chair and punching him hard. But he had to control his temper, so he clenched his jaw, returned his gaze to the files and said calmly, yet in a dangerous voice;  
"If you ever walk inside my office without an invitation-"  
"Let me guess, you will fire me?"  
"-I will send you to the file room for months until the day you won't be able to take it anymore, begging me to switch workplace, so no, I won't fire you, you're going to quit because you want to, and boy when you do, I will write you one shitty resume."  
"So this is what happens if you stand up for yourself?"  
"Get out." Luckily, he did. That Kyle kid was getting on his nerves.

If Harvey was going to re-open the fallen case, he needed a witness, and the only witness that they knew existed was Trevor. But Trevor was like a ghost, nowhere to be found, hiding underneath the surface, like a rat.  
Harvey couldn't think anymore, he needed a drink, or more.

* * *

Sitting by the bar, he ordered two expensive scotch. He was about to do some shots when a Mike showed up and stole the other small glass.  
"Hey, that's mine." Mike emptied the glass and smiled a smug smile.  
"Not anymore,"  
"So, what brings you here Mike?" he sat down beside Harvey who seemed tired in general of everything.  
"-I think that I know how I can get in contact with Trevor, but I'll need your help…"

* * *

 **Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story! I apologize profoundly for not updating, but I've been busy and tired, and then tired again. I agree that Rachel probably wouldn't leave Mike like that but, like, I was too tired to write her into this story, sorry ok? :P**

 **Either way, I think this story will end around 18 000 words...**


	7. Seven

Harvey was still surprised how this night ended with Mike inside Harvey's car. They were on stake out, outside some trash building in the less attractive parts of the city. They were outside Susan's apartment, and Trevor would sooner or later return to the apartment. Harvey knew this because Mike knew this. Harvey hadn't had enough scotch to call himself drunk, but he couldn't call himself sober either. Yet he had driven the car, Mike riding along. He wasn't sure about Mike's taboo with the drunk driver that had taken his parents away, but catching Trevor was more important than that.

And there he was, as Mike predicted. Harvey got up and left Mike in the car, because his absence in this equation was necessary for this to work out.

Face to face, Trevor's reaction was predictable.

" _Shit._ "  
"Nice to see you too."  
"I don't want to talk to you."  
"Well, tough luck. Listen Trevor, you know that you fucked up, really bad, but if you help me, I will help you."  
"Help you? No-"  
"I have your supervisor on speed-dial; if you try running again you're getting your ass into a prison cell."  
"What do you want?"  
"I want you to testify that you were with Mike that night and pushed him in front of that speeding car that night."  
"How is that better?"  
"I call your supervisor right now; you're going to get ten years. If you testify, you'll get five years. The choice is yours, but my advice is to stick to testifying."

And this is how it all ended.

* * *

Leafs with the color of yellow to brown were starting to cover the ground. The sky was shielded by dark clouds and the wind gripped Harvey's dark coat as he stepped outside. He raised a brow as he saw Donna standing on the opposite side of the street, she looked sad and heart broken. They both met by the end of the street, and the wind caught Donna's hair.  
"Harvey…"  
"Donna? What are you-"  
"You need to stop, Harvey. I can't watch you keep going on like this."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Harvey, you need to realize this sooner or later, that it wasn't your fault. And pretending like it never happened isn't the way." Actual tears started falling down her cheeks.  
"Donna…" he was startled at his cracked voice.  
"Mike's gone Harvey. He never recovered from the hospital that day when he overdosed. He's _dead_ , he's not coming back. It doesn't matter how many times you scold at Kyle, how many cases you win or how many times you avoid Mike's office, you can't change the past."  
We have lost cabin pressure.  
"When the heart monitor stopped and his last breath was drawn, you couldn't stop crying. I was there with you, I shared the pain. But you shut down Harvey! I hugged you that night, when Mike's bed was empty and you said that you had failed him. You said that you were going to fix this, and I let you say that because I wished that the last part was true, but it's not Harvey. The truth is that you can't fix this. You started acting weird after that night; you pretended that he wasn't gone. I just-" Donna met his eyes, her eyes were blank of tears.  
"You need to stop. You need to move on, this isn't a case you can win, and you need to realize that we've lost." She couldn't be serious. He had just spoken with Mike yesterday.  
"But he hasn't been in the hospital for over a month, what are you-" Pain shone in her eyes.  
"Harvey, he's gone. It's been over a month now, he's _not coming back_." Her voice was thick in the end, she could barely get the words out. The world was spinning endlessly and Harvey just needed to sit down for a moment. He didn't care about the wrinkled suit or the dirty sidewalk, he's associate- friend, Mike, wasn't alive? But it didn't make sense, had he hallucinated? Was this fight club? It couldn't be.  
This couldn't possibly be happening, it had to be a dream. But the sudden pain in his chest kept aching and the tears kept falling. He hid his face in his palms and felt an arm over his back. How could he get so emotional over an associate? He was only crying because he had probably gone insane… it was inevitable- his best friend was gone. It was peculiar how much you start to value a person and realize what you'll miss out on once that person has passed away. Was this how this story ended?

* * *

 **Well yeah, I'm sorry, fight club is my favorite story ever, I love it. I just felt like, yeah, sorry. I've been too tired to write lately, I'm sorry.**


	8. Eight

**One month and fourteen days earlier… This's what really happened that night**

Mike's eyes remained on the screen; he knew the identity of the man that had driven that car. Harvey had left to get a good night sleep and Mike had remained in his bed and continued on researching the man that had taken his four precious years away. The name was Bennet Jackson and his job was to talk about sports on channel five. He had 1 DUI, a gambling addiction, and had even been arrested at a casino for trying to pay of his debts by using a checking account with insufficient funds.  
This guy was no good news, he seemed shady. He wanted this guy to- he wanted him to pay. He was pissed, what if he had driven under the influence that night? Mike was mad, it wasn't fair, he wanted his memories back. Too bad you always want the things you cannot have… Mike took his cellphone from his nightstand and looked at the contact list. There were three numbers and two descriptions programmed into his phone.  
1\. _Harvey (Only call when necessary)  
_ 2\. _Donna (You can ask me the thing you wanted to ask Harvey)  
_ 3\. _Rachel.  
_ Could he really call him after all? Donna seemed to be amazing because she seemed to know everything, but he didn't feel like calling her right now. He contemplated whether he should or shouldn't call Harvey, but he shrugged; whatever, he pressed the call button.  
"Mike? What's going on, are you alright?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, I'm fine." A short pause,  
"Is there a particular reason to why you're calling me at 1 AM?" Mike looked at the clock, 01:03, shit, he had lost track of time.  
"Oh, no or… kind of. So the guy who hit me with his car is named Bennet Jackson. Like, I know his name, face, why isn't he in jail already."  
"Mike you know why, you read the law book when you studied for the Bar."  
"I know but, thinking that he's out there… it gives me the creeps."  
"Listen, it's all going to work out just fine, just don't do anything stupid and go to bed. I need my seven hours so if you don't mind-"  
"But-"  
"No but, goodnight Mike," he hung up. Nice. Mike placed down the cell and went to the Jackson's guy website. And suddenly, a plan formed in Mike's head, at that moment, it seemed brilliant. Mike wasn't sure if this Harvey guy would actually nail him down, but with Mike's idea there was no way that the guy would walk. So he wrote Jackson an email with a made up address; _I know what you did._ Mike just wanted to rattle him, to scare him so that he would know that he was going away to jail for a long time. But he shouldn't have taunted the devil. Because by that point there was no way out of this.

* * *

TBC

Please review :)


	9. Nine

**One month and thirteen days earlier…**

He checked his inbox as soon as he woke up that morning, Bennet had not answered him. It was 9:03, come on, it was a workday, why hadn't the guy checked his email yet?  
10:03: nothing.  
11:43: nothing.  
12:02: Mike received Spam from an email dress that read: _PrinceOfPersia11_.  
Mike deleted that message.  
14:45: Mike was growing hopeless, what if his message had been redirected to Bennet's spam box?  
16:35: again; nothing.  
17:05: nothing.  
Mike closed his laptop, (which had been funded by Harvey), clearly, the guy wouldn't answer. He needed to come up with another strategy, but what? He had hoped on a conversation where Bennet would ask him: What or why, or who are you, and then Mike could get some dirt on him. Mike picked up a book a nurse had gotten him and started reading one of Hemmingway's classics.  
20:13 was the time Harvey knocked on the door.  
"Hey Mike, how are you?" Mike smiled in return,  
"Hi, yeah no, it's great." Harvey raised a brow, his arm leaning on the doorway.  
"So, did you stay away from trouble as I asked you?" was Mike allowed to lie? He decided to reply the question with another question.  
"If you would refer staying away from trouble as not doing drugs or _god forbid_ anything else…"  
"Yes."  
"Then yeah," Mike placed down his book on the counter, and then he reached his computer, hoping that the guy had answered.  
"What are you doing?" he asked as soon as Mike logged into the computer.  
"Uh, you know, just checking the mail."  
"What did you do?"  
"-I don't follow."  
"Right, you lack of severe brain-damage, just so the two of us stay clear: I read people. I know the second you're lying; I know the moment you're telling the truth and right now you're hiding something, so I will ask the question again: _What did you do?_ " Damn, Mike didn't like this guy knowing about Mike's not so thought-out plan.  
"I—" that's when he saw that Bennet had answered him, his heart started pounding a little faster as he opened it.  
 ** _Mik_** _e: I know what you did.  
_ _ **Bennet Jackson**_ _: I don't know who you are or think you are, but let me be clear about one thing: I do not tolerate idiots terrorizing my private email. Message me again and I will let the law enforcement take care of you.  
_ This was a very odd reaction; normal people would just ignore this kind of message, Bennet, on the other hand seemed ready to throw the most expensive lawyers at this _idiot_ to eat him alive, over what, one "idiot" message saying "I know what you did"? No. Something was wrong; the guy was hiding something and was clearly guilty.  
Mike felt someone's breath on the side of his neck, so he turned around to see Harvey's face a bit too close to his own.  
"Is he the one that did _this_ to you?" he emphasized the word as he gestured at Mike.  
"Yes," Mike wanted to type him back, but Harvey closed his laptop.  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing? You can't be seen, or hell, have been emailing each other like pen-pals before the trial! Since you're our only witness, they will dismiss our case on bullshit causes like witness-tampering."  
"Harvey, I'm not stupid, I used an alias email."  
"Mike, it's 2015, they can track you easily, if Lola could hack into the system and make you into a Harvard graduate, then-" his voice faltered as he realized what he had just said.  
"A Harvard what?" Again, how could the timeframe of him going to law school, especially Harvard, fit? Harvey had told him that he had posed as a candidate to be Harvey's new associate, but their conversation had drifted into something else, which made Mike forget.  
"Harvey, what do you mean? How could I candidate to become your associate, who is Lola, how could I possibly have gone to Harvard and been hired at your firm?"  
"Mike…"  
"No, answer me." Harvey sunk deeper in to the chair and his nostrils widened as he took a deep breath.  
"Mike. Once you know, you can't un-know. Are you sure that you want me to tell you?" Mike could _feel_ his veins in his head tightening, when he closed his eyes it felt as if the room was slightly spinning.  
"I want you to tell me everything. I'm ready." Harvey's mouth widened to a small smile.  
"I'm sure you are, question is, if I am." Silence filled the air, and Mike bit the back of his lip, he closed his eyes, the pain in his head was growing stronger, the room started spinning.  
"You never went to Harvard, or any other law school for the matter. Yet you worked as a lawyer in the major leagues. Mike, you worked as my associate, a lawyer, but you never went to law school."  
1 out of 10, Mike rated the headache as a eleven.

* * *

 _Mike what were you thinking?  
Mike what have you done?  
Mike you shouldn't have done that.  
Mike, now we are screwed. _

It was as if Harvey was the parent and Mike was the troubled teenager that had abused drugs or something. Bennet had answered that he would sue Mike or whatever if he sent him one more email. Only question was, should he do what he wanted to do next? Harvey had basically scolded at him, daring him that if he emailed Jackson a simple hi, Mike would regret it. He had threatened him. But Mike didn't want to listen, so he opened the laptop. He was going to do this on his own. All he could do after the "accident" was to assume a lot of things the people told him. And then some things were still incomprehensible to him. For example, some of his favorite TV shows had ended. He opened a new message; he decided to write back to Jackson.  
 _I know what happened over a month ago in that dark ally, I collected evidence of the incident before you got rid of the car._ Mike tried to be mysterious, but not too cryptic. He reconsidered his further actions, and then he hit send; he did have a plan after all.

* * *

 **One month and twelve days earlier…**

He checked on his inbox regularly and thought about how Harvey hadn't checked in on him yesterday, he hadn't even texted him. Maybe he was still mad about the mail he had sent to Bennet. But what's done can't be undone. He checked his mail and couldn't help his heart that suddenly felt like ice, but pumping in a rapid speed. But Jackson didn't threaten him this time, he didn't bring in the law enforcement into light, he didn't even call him an idiot or any other acronym, the only thing he wrote was: _How much do you require to keep you quiet_? The guy was guilty, and he had even admitted it. But in court this wouldn't be enough. He needed solid evidence to put a guy like him away. And once he had settled for a plan, he was planning on following it right through.  
 _Tomorrow, 14:00, central park, come alone, bring your checkbook, if you bring anyone with you, I will know, and the rest of the world will know too. Same goes if you don't show up.  
_ He felt as if he was in one of those bad mafia movies. Central park wasn't too far away, Mike should be able to sneak out of the hospital and then back before anyone noticed. Central park was usually crowded, but not too crowded around that time, which would make it nearly impossible for the guy to hurt him because of all the witnesses. But then Jackson could always have brought a gun. That's why Mike would have 911 on speed dial. Mike had one goal to fulfill tomorrow: to record Jackson admitting to the hit-and run. There was really no other way out of this mess. Trevor was shit, he was hiding under a stone or had escaped the country, nobody knew. And Harvey... Mike had started to trust the guy, but truth was that when it came to situations like these, the only one he could trust was himself. Tick tock, tomorrow the deed would be done.

* * *

 ** _One month and eleven days_** **_earlier_** : Mike couldn't walk appropriately yet, but if he had his stick with him, he would be just fine, probably. The nurses checked in on him every third hour or so, so he was going to be alright. So Mike took his stick when the nurses were out on their lunch break, and he leaned heavily on the stick as he tried to stand up. He had trained his muscles to be able to walk again, but he hadn't recovered completely, that's why he halted as he with the help of the stick, went to his locker and changed into grey sweatpants and hoodie. He placed the hoodie's cap over his head and pursued to the exit, looking down at the floor as he passed the lobby. Outside the hospital he felt his heart returning to its former state of beating, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. He looked at the phone's screen, 13:30, plenty of time to reach his destiny. He walked down to the nearest subway, payed for his ticket and then he couldn't believe how he had actually managed to pull this off. As he reached the park, his eyes scanned for the perfect spot to sit down, he targeted a bench, sat down, hid the stick in a dark duffle bag and then he prepared the recording device in his pocket he had gotten from Harvey yesterday.

"Harvey, I was wondering if you could get me a Dictaphone?"

"Wait, are you turning into Louise now?" Harvey stopped, hoping Mike would remember; but he didn't.

"I mean, if it's not too much to ask. I read about this method online. I take notes of these associations I have and then I listen through them, giving me like this red wired-" Mike didn't even get the chance to explain because Harvey interrupted with: "No, okay, I will just borrow Louis's girlfriend, which means his Dictaphone for a couple of days." Mike knew who Louis was, or, he had heard stories of him and Donna had showed him a picture of Louis holding his cat. But of what Mike had heard, Harvey made Louis sound like the first class dick. Mike pressed record, and taped it under the bench, this way, he could hide his phone in his pocket with his thumb resting on the call button without looking too suspicious. The man was punctual, one o'clock he could distinguish his face among the crowd of people, Mike made a small hand movement which caught Jackson's eye and he closed in on Mike and sat down beside him.

"I don't know who you think you are or think you know, but if this's all a joke I'm going to skin you alive." Jackson slid his fingers across the wooden bench, his fingers literally on top of the recorder, which made Mike's heart rate increase dramatically. Mike gave him a crook smile, he was lucky to wear sunglasses, because his eyes twitched of nervousness. "You thought that you could get away with hitting a civilian with your car and then drive away, without any witnesses- but you guessed wrong." Jackson narrowed his eyes, his fingers stopped, and then he smiled. "You got me here, presuming because you wanted to get to my money. But then the first thing you start talking about is me hitting that civilian. Why didn't you go straight to the point? Money?" Jackson licked his lips, and then his lips widened into a devious smile. His fingers now on their way under the bench, Mike's heart stopped and he pressed the call button. "When you are a person like me, you learn to be cautious", his fingers stopped, Jackson's brows arched. "You see, the street cameras around leading to that road at the time when I hit-" he ripped the recorder off the bench. "-You, showed no other people entering that road. It was only you, Ross, and Trevor at that street that specific time. And besides, it's 2015 Ross, it's easier than you think to track down IP addresses." shit, this guy... Was nothing like Mike had expected, he looked at the recorder.

"How did you..." Jackson smiled sympathetically.

"I read people, and especially when you gamble you also need to know body language. When I saw you, you looked down vertically, giving me the sign to pursue you, not until then you waved me to come over. Then you quickly shot a glance at the bench, which made me suspicious, when I slid my hands across the bench, you gave away nervous signals, you weren't in control of this meeting at all, so I suspected that something laid underneath the bench that you tried to hide your obvious attention to. So I decided to check it out and, tada, here we go" he paused Louis's recorder. "Now, I will make sure you don't use this to the opposite of my benefit." he dropped the recorder, and then stomped on it with his heal, the recorder cracked and fell apart. It was nothing than a useless pile of metall. Jackson's eyes wandered to Mike's left hand that rested in his pocket. "During this whole conversation, you haven't moved your left hand a single time, which must mean..." Jackson gripped his wrist and he dropped the phone, the phone remained in his pocket, but clumsy, Jackson retrieved it. **HARVEY SPECTER - 2:52**

Thank god Harvey had picked up. Jackson licked his lips. "Damn it."

/

* * *

TBC

I made short updates recently so I wrote a longer chapter this time :) Please review


	10. Ten

Mike was sure that he was dead, or, was going to die. Jackson looked like he had phased out; he pressed the end call button. Jackson licked his teeth in dismay.

"I thought that we could do this the easy way, but well, I can't kill you, I can't kidnap you without getting caught..." he smiled his devious smile once again,

"But don't worry, I know exactly how to handle an inconvenient situation like this."

* * *

Harvey was in the middle of work. In the middle of a meeting actually when his phone suddenly called. Harvey had this rule where he didn't bring his phone to his meetings, but since Mike got sick, he wanted Mike to be able to reach him if anything happened.

"Excuse me", he took out his phone and saw Mike's ID lit up. Mike knew that he was only allowed to call emergency only during the day. So he decided to pick up, he left the room, leaving his important clients in an uncomfortable silence.

"Mike?" no answer. If Mike was screwing with him, he was going to kill him. Seriously.

"Mike, are you okay?"

"When you are a person like me, you learn to be cautious," the voice was deep and determent, definitely not Mike.

"You see, the street cameras around leading to that road at the time when I hit-" Harvey heard something being ripped apart.

"-You, showed no other people entering that road. It was only you, Ross, and Trevor at that street that specific time. And besides, it's 2015 Ross, it's easier than you think to track down IP addresses." Harvey reacted. Shit, what the fuck had Mike done? He hurried over to his office, and he gave Donna a look, _call 911_ he mouthed.

"How did you..." Mike's voice, he sounded lost, scared even. Shit, shit, this was not good at all, where the hell where they? Where would amnesia Mike feel like meeting a guy like that knowing the odds of everything to fuck up?

"I read people, and especially when you gamble you also need to know body language-" Harvey made his way to the elevator with a Donna running after him.

"When I saw you, you looked down vertically, giving me the sign to pursue you-" Donna asked him what was going on with her phone against her ear.

"Not until then you waved me to come over. Then you quickly shot a glance at the bench-" Harvey ran down the lobby and explained.

"Which made me suspicious, when I slid my hands across the bench, you gave away nervous signals-" He reached his car.

"-you weren't in control of this meeting at all, so I suspected that something laid underneath the bench that you tried to hide your obvious attention to." Harvey hit the road.

"So I decided to check it out and, tada, here we go" silence on the other end.

"Now, I will make sure you don't use this to the opposite of my benefit." he went quiet, and then he heard something break.

"During this whole conversation, you haven't moved your left hand a single time, which must mean..." the silence was back, and Harvey worried that this time it would be permanent. Where could Mike have gone? Where could Mike have-

"Damn it." his heart skipped a beat. The call ended; Harvey hit the steering wheel. Harvey reached central park, he hoped that they were still there; Harvey was probably a real optimist here. Harvey saw the cops going towards a direction, he ran after them. He stopped as he saw a bench, and in front of it Louis's Dictaphone laid crushed. But to Harvey's horror, Mike was nowhere to be found. Fuck.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you 'borrowed' my Dictaphone without my knowledge, and now you say that Mike crushed it liked a useless piece of metal? Like an IPhone? If you ask me, he got what he deserved."

"Louise!"

"What?"

"I'm serious. He's missing, hell, kidnapped by a freak and the police can't find him-"

"Harvey, have you even bothered to check the hospital?"

"Louise, what the hell."

"I'm serious Harvey, what if this is one of your lunatic episodes acting out again?"

"I've never had-"

"Harvey save it, just check it out, in best case scenario it turns out that Mike's missing because it will prove that you haven't lost your mind yet." Harvey rolled his eyes, took out his cell and dialed the hospital.

"This's Harvey Specter, I'd like to know if Mike's in his room." Harvey didn't need to say Ross, the nurses already knew who Harvey Specter was, the one to barge into their hospital demanding answers on Mike's case. "A moment please." he waited, and then; "Yeah, he's in his room."

* * *

 **Just FYI, I would have warned if there was a mayor character death...**


End file.
